


Tok'ra Love Slave: the Revenge

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra, simulated non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malek returns from a long and hard mission, to find his mate Janet is feeling very horny. Sequel to "Revenge".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tok'ra Love Slave: the Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, Prompts: revenge, orgasm denial, love

Janet stretched comfortably, before snuggling closer to Malek. She kissed him on the shoulder, then slowly ran her hand lightly over his chest. He made a soft sound, but did not wake up.  
  
Malek and his host Johan had been on a long and hard mission, and had only just returned. Janet had been very relieved to see them back, safely. They had been very tired and had fallen asleep almost immediately they had laid down, pulling their mate, Janet, close to them. She had slept beside them for an hour or so, but had awoken, very horny.  
  
She tried to suppress her lust, wanting to allow them to sleep, but her thoughts went to the last time she was with them, and the intensely satisfying sex they had.  
  
Johan had once told Janet that Malek liked to be tied up and dominated, but that he would never admit to it. Finding the idea intriguing, Janet had surprised him one day, and after some initial complaints, he had admitted he enjoyed it, and they had done it a few times since. Johan preferred to leave Malek in control during these sessions, and enjoy the pleasures of their shared body from the inside.  
  
Last time they were together, Malek had decided to turn the tables and had captured Janet - and she had found she enjoyed that as well. Now, however, she felt the time had come for her revenge...he could _not_ be allowed to treat his mistress like that, not without consequence.  
  
Carefully, without waking Malek or Johan, Janet slipped out of the bed and began making preparations.  
  
\-----  
Malek awoke just as Janet secured the fastenings around his hands.  
  
He tried to sit up, and failing that, he pulled at his restraints. He could not get loose.  
  
"Release me!" He demanded.  
  
"Tsk, tsk..." Janet chuckled. "I seem to remember you saying _that_ before?" Trailing her hands over him, following each contour of his body, she slowly walked around the bed, ending beside his head again.  
  
He followed her with his gaze, his eyes flashing as he pulled at his restraints again. "How _dare_ you do this!" He swallowed and licked his lips, as he ogled Janet.  
  
She wore her thigh-high black leather boots, fishnet stockings, short black leather skirt with a matching lace-up corset, and gauntlets. She also carried a heavy whip.  
  
"How dare _I_ do this? Are you questioning the rights of your mistress to do what she wishes with her _slave_? Let us talk about what _you_ did recently! You _bound_ your mistress! Fucked her _ass_ \- without receiving her permission! Not only that, but - the height of insolence - you put an _orgasm denial device_ on her!" Janet smiled predatory. "By the way...do you recognize this?" She held up a small device.  
  
Malek gulped. "Surely it cannot be...? But it does not work on males." He said, with some confidence.  
  
"True." Janet conceded. "It did not. _Past tense_. However, Anise kindly made some, ah, _adjustments_ to it. Now it _does_ work on males. She has tested it on...three humans and two Tok'ra. All males. She assures me it worked most satisfactorily." She turned her back to him as she smiled, then hid the smile as she leaned in and connected the device to its holder, adjusting the position briefly before she pushed the activation button.  
  
Malek frowned, starting to feel a little uneasy. "Tricks!"  
  
"You go on believing that - for now." Janet grinned as she leisurely allowed the thong of the whip to slide over his naked body, then suddenly pulled the whip up and cracked it in the air just above him.  
  
He gasped and made a small jump - as much as the restraints allowed him. "Janet - _beloved_..."  
  
"You will address me as _mistress_ , if you must speak, slave!" Janet ordered. He gave her a stubborn look, and she slowly shook her head. "Must I discipline you again! Oh, well, such a _difficult_ slave you are, but I guess such is my fate." She walked to the drawers, and took out a small flask with massage oil. "A _delicious_ fate." She grinned. "You should expect me to take my time..."  
  
She slathered some of the massage oil on and began slowly, lovingly, massaging it into Malek, humming as she worked. She began with his arms, then continued to his chest, paying special attention to his nipples which quickly became very hard.  
  
Janet then continued on to his stomach, before jumping to his legs and feet. When she was satisfied she had covered him otherwise, she returned to the area she had bypassed before, winking at him as she began massaging his already painfully hard cock gently.  
  
Malek gasped, and gave her looks promising retribution. "Janet!"  
  
"That's _Mistress_ to you!"  
  
"Mistress," Malek ground out.  
  
"Yes, slave? What is? Oh!" she looked at the flask, pretending to notice the contents for the first time. " _This_? Yes, I got it from Anise. She promised me the contents would have a most pleasing effect - on humans, but _especially_ on Tok'ra. I think she mentioned something about the symbiote being unable to counter its effect...I can see she was right." She grinned, giving his engorged shaft a soft squeeze. "Of course, it affects humans as well. I believe I shall need some relief very soon. I am _so_ happy _I_ am not wearing such a device." She touched the orgasm denial device attached to Malek.  
  
"You evil temptress!" He spat.  
  
"Be nice - if you _ever_ want to be allowed to come!" Janet warned.  
  
She put the massage oil away and took out a small vibrator, and a package of condoms, opening one of them and rolling it onto Malek's cock.  
  
"What are you doing? What is _that_ hideous thing you are putting on me?"  
  
"A condom. Protects against transmission of diseases - among other things," Janet explained.  
  
"I have no diseases! Nor can you give me any!" Malek sounded very insulted.  
  
"Oh, I am aware of that," Janet said, mounting him. She lifted up her short skirt, revealing that she was not wearing any panties - but she _was_ wearing a butt plug in her ass. She pulled it out and positioning herself so that the tip of Malek's shaft was pressing against her anal opening. "However, I am not Tok'ra - and I might want to feel you in my pussy later." She slowly slid down over him, wriggling a little.  
  
Malek moaned deeply, and thrust upwards. "Janet... _mistress_..."  
  
"Yes, this was what you did to me last time. You fucked my ass - without permission. Now it will happen on _my_ conditions - but I doubt very much it will make you come. It should still feel good, though - especially for me." She smiled mischievously, then turned on the small vibrator and touched it to her clit, while slowly sliding up and down Malek's shaft. She closed her eyes and shuddered lightly.  
  
The combination of the aphrodisiacs in the oil - which of course had penetrated her skin through her hands - the vibrator on her clit, and Malek's cock in her ass, was a powerful one. Janet had already been aroused when she woke up, and it took little to make her come. She cried out, bucking against her own hand and squeezing Malek.  
  
He gasped and tried to move against her, cursing the restraints keeping him in place. Janet's ass felt so good, and so tight - and he was so very aroused. He did not doubt for a moment that he would have come very hard, had Janet not put this accursed device on him. "I am...pleased, you are enjoying yourself." He ground out through his teeth.  
  
Janet sighed and raised herself from him, then climbed down on the floor. "Oh, yes, very much indeed." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, before she busied herself with removing the condom and such.  
  
Returning, she lovingly fondled his shaft, which had by now managed to become even harder and more engorged with blood.  
  
"I believe...I have...earned...the right to...come," Malek said, hoarsely.  
  
Janet giggled. " _You_ might think so, but... _I_ think it will take a little more." She crawled up on the bed and sat across his chest. "Show me your skills - if I am satisfied, I _might_ let you come soon."  
  
Frustration mingled with arousal in Malek, and he was not really angry at Janet - on the contrary, he was very much enjoying the experience, despite the frustration. He was, however, also very much looking forward to being allowed to come, which he expected Janet would soon let him. Or so he hoped, at least.  
  
He sighed. "Yes, mistress."  
  
Janet scooted a little forward, giving Malek an easier time reaching her clit with his tongue. She closed her eyes and put a hand against the crystal wall behind the bed, supporting herself.  
  
Soon she was moaning deeply. Malek was very skilled with his tongue and lips, and she knew it would not take long for her to come. He lapped at her clit, then alternated to making long licks from her opening over her labia to the sensitive spot. Janet pushed lightly against him as she got closer to coming. Malek flicked his tongue harder and faster over her clit, and she gasped and whimpered, so very very close to coming.  
  
Suddenly, she made a long moan, ending in a shriek as a powerful orgasm hit her.  
  
She sat with closed eyes, panting, for several minutes, before she regained herself enough to move. "That was... _satisfactory_ , although you could have been a bit more focused," She managed to say, as she crawled down to lie beside him for a few moments, snuggling against him. "Mmm, I just feel like sleeping now...but you still haven't come, my poor love!" She kissed him.  
  
"Both Johan and I would very much appreciate being allowed to come very soon. It is getting painful." Malek remarked in a strained voice.  
  
Janet nodded, looking a little guilty. "Of course." She kissed him deeply, before mounting him. She was very wet, but it was still a tight fit. "Mmm, you're feeling very nice and big!" She wriggled a little and settled against him.  
  
Malek gasped at the feeling of being inside her, enjoying the warm, tight, wetness. Janet started to ride him, and he arched up to meet her each time, as best he could - bound as he was. The aphrodisiac effect from the massage oil was affecting Janet, even if not as much as it affected Malek, and she was already getting close to coming again. Deciding she had teased him enough, she reached for the remote control for the device, which she had tucked into her boots.  
  
Her finger seemed to slip, and while she did press the button to deactivate the orgasm denial device, she also happened to press the control for Malek's restraints, which immediately released.  
  
As his restraints fell aside, Malek at once grabbed hold of Janet's hips and rolled them over, starting to pound into her. Janet squealed in surprise - and pleasure - and came after a few thrusts. Malek followed seconds later, crying out with his relief, and collapsing on top of her. They lay together like that for a couple minutes, before they were able to focus on their surroundings.  
  
Malek kissed her warmly. "I love you, Janet - and so does Johan. He is most pleased with your ability to tease me." He sighed, rolling his eyes a little.  
  
"I am happy to be of assistance - and I love you and Johan as well. I hope Johan wasn't the only one of you two that was satisfied, though? _I_ certainly was."  
  
"So was I." He kissed her. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nasty streak?"  
  
"Hmmm...you?" Janet giggled, then snuggled up to him. "Sleep?"  
  
"Sounds like a wonderful idea."


End file.
